Faith and Feathers
by PollyannaHeartie
Summary: Taking place after the events of When Calls the Heart season 5, Elizabeth has an unexpected blessing that is changing her life. Her loved ones are with her, of course, offering support along the way. Faith and, surprisingly, feathers are part of the journey. "Isn't life the most peculiar journey? The twists and turns... they all lead us on the most unexpected journey."
1. Chapter 1

Story Notes: Inspired by season 5 of When Calls the Heart, "Faith and Feathers" moves forward after the the events of the season 5 finale. If you haven't watched season 5, I suggest you do so before reading this story. That said... **season 5 spoilers lie ahead**...

This story takes place after Jack's funeral and Elizabeth's realization that she is pregnant. I know some Hearties are still unhappy with those happenings. For me, well, it is what it is. As hard as it was to watch the season 5 finale, I am a very hopeful Heartie and look forward to what lies ahead for Elizabeth, Abigail, and everyone else in our beloved Hope Valley. I hope you'll find this story to be hopeful. I tried to write it with the same spirit of faith, hope, love, and community as the wonderful WCTH writers, So, on with this short (3 chapters) story...

 **Faith and Feathers**

 **Chapter One**

 _"_ _Hope is the thing with feathers_

 _That perches in the soul,_

 _And sings the tune without the words,_

 _And never stops at all..."_

—

"The time has come!"

Rosemary stood with her arm raised dramatically to the sky, hand clinched into a fist. "Yes, indeed, the time has come!" she repeated loudly and dramatically. After several moments, she glanced to her left, at the people seated at the dining table, and her face contorted into a frown. "Lee!" she scolded.

Her husband's handsome face broke into laughter, "Really, Rosie? The time has come?!" he asked around his laughter,

Laughter then rippled around the entire dinner table.

Rosemary's expression hardened as she became flustered. "You agreed that we should practice!" she reminded him. "You ALL agreed."

"I'm sorry, Rosemary," Abigail acquiesced, stifling her laugh. "We did agree. And we do need to practice so we're ready." She hesitated for a moment before adding, "When the time has come!" She fell into laughter again as everyone laughed even harder.

"Fine! Fine!" Rosemary announced as she scooped up her and Lee's plates. Lee managed to snag his roll off the plate just in time. Rosemary crossed to the sink and set the plates down before whirling around. "Can you all be serious for just two minutes?" she implored.

"It's alright, Rosemary," Elizabeth offered from her seat next to Abigail. "There's still time. We can practice another day if you all would prefer."

Abigail shook her head. "No, no, we do need to practice now. That baby's going to be making it's appearance soon, right Carson?"

Carson quelled his laughter and nodded. "Yes, I believe it will be any time now," he concurred.

All eyes turned to Elizabeth. She slowly and tenderly rubbed her hands over her swollen belly. Her fingers lingered for a second as the baby rewarded her caress with a little flutter. She exhaled slowly and massaged the spot where she'd felt the baby's movement. She looked up and noticed everyone staring at her expectantly. "Soon, I guess, but not right now," she informed them.

They all let out a collective breath and relaxed. "Well, then, shall we try again?" Rosemary asked.

They all nodded.

"The time has come," Rosemary again called out even more dramatically then before. She then looked pointedly at Lee.

"Ah, yes, that's my cue!" he agreed and stood. "I'm supposed to take the car to get Carson and Abigail and then bring them back to Elizabeth's house."

"And don't forget Faith," Carson reminded him.

Lee nodded. "And Faith. You know, with the three of you, it might be a little cramped riding back here in the car, I'm afraid," he warned Carson and Abigail.

"It'll be fine," Abigail replied. "It's not a long ride, fortunately."

"You're all going to so much trouble," Elizabeth interjected. "I don't want to be a bother."

"You're not a bother, Elizabeth," Abigail assured her.

"Certainly not!" Rosemary agreed. "But Lee and I know nothing about delivering a baby so we'll do our part by bringing Carson, Abigail, and Faith to you. And... and...well... since... since I don't really..." Rosemary seemed uncharacteristically at a loss for words as she glanced over at Elizabeth, who gave her a quizzical look. She shifted her gaze to Lee, who nodded and flashed her a reassuring smile. She cleared her throat and finished her thought, "Well... I'll make lots of coffee and sandwiches for you all."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Rosemary," she said. "And thanks so much for dinner tonight. It was delicious!"

"Yes, it was," Carson agreed.

Abigail nodded. "You'll have to share your recipe for potatoes au gratin. Did I taste some nutmeg?" she asked as she stood and carried her plate to the sink.

"Oh, thank you, Abigail! Yes, it is nutmeg," Rosemary replied. She and Abigail continued discussing the recipe as Carson and Lee struck up a conversation. "So, are you still basking in the glow of your team's win in the kids' annual baseball game?" Carson asked Lee.

Lee laughed. "I wouldn't say basking in the glow. After all, it was a squeaker! We won by just one run."

"But your team won," Carson asserted. "And it was a great game! You know, Lee, I've been thinking that it might be fun to have an adults' baseball game."

"Adults' game?" Lee repeated, surprised. "You think people would want to do that?"

"I do!" Carson answered enthusiastically.

Elizabeth sat quietly, slowly caressing her belly. She tuned out both conversations and focused on her own thoughts. Are you a boy? Or a girl? Will you have your father's hazel eyes? Or my blue eyes? Will your hair be curly like mine or straight like Jack's? Jack. A pang of sadness flooded over her and she fought to keep tears from filling her eyes. Just then, the baby moved in a way that felt like he or she had kicked a hole in her side. "Ohhh!" She exhaled sharply as she gently tapped her side and soothed, "Now, none of that!" She then massaged her swollen belly in slow circles. "None of that," she whispered again in a calming tone.

Suddenly she realized the conversations had ceased and a heavy silence hung over the room. She looked up to find all eyes trained on her, once again. "I'm sorry...what?" she asked, assuming she must've missed a question someone asked her.

Abigail answered with a question, "Elizabeth... is it... time?"

Elizabeth's mouth fell open and she quickly shook her head. "Oh no! No, no, no, no! It's not time! The baby just kicked me really hard," she explained.

They all seemed to exhale at the same time. "Oh, thank goodness!" Rosemary said as she turned back to the sink.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," Elizabeth assured them. She dropped her gaze and swiveled the wedding and engagement rings around her finger.

"Why don't I walk you home and get you settled in for the night?" Abigail offered.

Elizabeth nodded. "That would be nice. I am getting a little tired." She moved to stand, which was requiring more and more effort lately. Carson stood and took a step toward her, offering his hand. "Oh thank you, Carson," she said as she took it. With his help, she stood quicker than she had in weeks. "Oh! Yes, thank you!" she added. Abigail moved to Elizabeth and slipped her hand around Elizabeth's elbow, leading her toward the door.

"Thank you for the delicious dinner!" Elizabeth called to Rosemary and Lee.

"Yes, it was a lovely evening," Abigail added.

Lee nodded and Rosemary replied, "Thank you for coming! Hope you have a good night's rest. I'll see you in the morning!"

Abigail and Elizabeth slipped through the front door and descended the stairs, a comfortable silence between them. As Abigail led Elizabeth up the stairs and into her row house, she released Elizabeth's arm. "Can I get you anything before you head upstairs to bed?"

Elizabeth glanced sheepishly toward the stairs but didn't reply. Then, something on the side table caught her eye. A feather. Intrigued, she picked it up and slowly spun it between her fingers.

The two friends stood in silence for several moments, Abigail studying Elizabeth while Elizabeth studied the errant feather.

"What is it?" Abigail queried, breaking into Elizabeth's reverie.

Elizabeth turned and held out the feather.

"Have you been sleeping downstairs?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth was surprised that her friend had so quickly read her thoughts. She lowered the feather and nodded. "The bed just isn't very comfortable right now. And it's hard navigating the stairs to get to the outhouse during the night. I'm afraid little one here is laying on my bladder!"

Abigail nodded and let out a chuckle. "Little one probably is!" she agreed. "But you are sleeping, right?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Oh gosh yes! That fainting coach Mother and Father sent," she said, pointing to a lovely light blue velvet chaise, "is very comfortable!"

"Well, as long as you're getting your rest," Abigail concurred, though there was still some concern in her voice.

"I am," Elizabeth reiterated. "And I hate that all of you are fussing so much over me. I thought that when it was time for the baby to come that I'd just walk to you at the cafe or to the infirmary. I don't want to be a bother."

"We told you you are not a bother!" Abigail replied as she moved toward her dear friend and grasped her hands gently. "Elizabeth, we love you and we want to take care of you. We all want to help you."

Elizabeth's mouth screwed into a mild frown and she looked downward. Abigail squeezed her hands, pulling her attention back up. "I know you are a very independent woman but you cannot have this baby alone."

Elizabeth's face softened and her eyes glistened as tears welled in them. "I know," she exhaled with a mild sob. She let out a slow breath, trying to calm herself. "I know," she whispered.

Abigail pulled Elizabeth into a hug. "Just think, you'll be holding this baby in your arms very soon! Probably in just a few days!" she said as she pulled back.

Elizabeth smiled. "I know! I can't wait to finally hold him... or her!"

"Alright, get your rest, and I'll see you in the morning," Abigail said. "I'll make you blueberry pancakes for breakfast!"

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, Abigail!"

Abigail smiled back before turning to the door.

"See you in the morning," Elizabeth called as Abigail stepped through the doorway.

"Good night!" Abigail called back as she shut the door behind her.

Elizabeth set the feather back on the side table as she moved toward the stairs. "Well, Little One, let's get ready for bed," she said to her baby, which had been her habit for months now, since finding out that she was expecting. "And no keeping me up tonight," she told the wee one as she laboriously ascended the stairs. "When we lay down we're both going to sleep straightaway. No staying up late for you!"

Several minutes later, Elizabeth was settled onto the fainting coach, tucking the pillow under her head and pulling the lovely "Wrapped in Love" quilt the ladies had made for her over her belly. She closed her eyes. "Dear Father in heaven, thank you so much for all my dear friends! I pray you will bless them as much as they bless me everyday. I ask your protection and help as our little one is soon to arrive. I pray that he or she will be very healthy and happy! And please help me to be the best mother I can be for our little one." She hesitated a moment before continuing, "And please let Jack know that I think of him always and miss him so! I will make sure his son or daughter knows about their wonderful father and all that he..." She stopped, stifling a sob that had filled her throat. She took a few deep breaths, calming herself as she'd become all to accustomed to doing so many nights during her prayers. And like all those nights, when she closed her eyes and whispered, "Amen," a sense of calm and warmth washed over her as she felt like she was once again wrapped in Jack's arms. She drifted off to sleep, her arms cuddling her belly and the baby inside her.

After a time, she became aware that there were others in the room with her. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find that she was upstairs in her bed. She was even more surprised to see Carson and Faith standing at the foot of her bed.

—-

 **Disclaimer: Elizabeth Thatcher, Jack Thornton, Abigail Stanton, Bill Avery, Rosemary Leveaux, Leland Coulter, Carson Shepherd, and the other good citizens of Hope Valley do not belong to me. The Hallmark Channel/Crown Media, Believe Pictures, and Motion Picture Corporation of America own these characters. I'm just playing with them for a little while and I promise to return them relatively unscathed. There are a couple of new characters that are creations of my vivid imagination. Credit to Emily Dickinson for "Hope is the Thing with Feathers," a poem that was featured in season one of When Calls the Heart and inspired this story, too. Many thanks to Janette Oke, Michael Landon, Jr., Brian Bird, Brad Krevoy, and the entire cast and crew of When Calls the Heart, and, of course, all of the Hearties! Y'all rock!**

—-

 **Notes: Rosemary's " The time has come" and practicing for the impending birth was inspired by "I Love Lucy." If you haven't seen the episode when Lucy has Little Ricky, you simply must! It's hilarious! Stay tuned. Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _"_ _And sweetest in the gale is heard;_

 _And sore must be the storm_

 _That could abash the little bird_

 _That kept so many warm..."_

—

Elizabeth lay still in her bed but her mind was whirling. She'd awakened from a sound sleep to find Carson and Faith in her bedroom, where she'd somehow moved from the her couch downstairs. She struggled to find her voice and to understand what was happening. Just as she found it and opened her mouth to ask them what they were doing in her bedroom in the middle of the night, she was startled by Abigail's voice in her ear, "Just take a deep breath, Elizabeth, the baby will be here soon."

Elizabeth looked to her right and saw Abigail sitting next to her on the bed. She felt Abigail firmly holding her shoulders. "Abigail, what..?" she started to ask when a sharp pain pushed all thoughts from her mind and she gasped, "Oh!"

"Push, Elizabeth," Abigail urged her gently.

"You can do this, Elizabeth," Faith encouraged as she reached for Elizabeth's hand and squeezed.

Elizabeth, though still confused, did as her friends had urged and pushed as hard as she could.

"Okay, okay," Carson called. "You can stop pushing now!"

Elizabeth settled back, leaning against Abigail, and took some deep breaths. The expression on her face revealed her utter confusion.

Carson glanced up and saw all three woman staring at him. He smiled and lifted the baby up for them to see. "He's here!" On cue, baby boy Thornton emitted a small cry as he took his first breath.

Laughter and tears overcame all of them, including the good doctor. He cleared his throat, grabbed a cloth from the table next to the bed, and busied himself cleaning up the baby.

"I'll do that," Faith told him, her voice just above a whisper, as she gently touched his hand.

He looked up, smiled, and carefully passed the baby to her, before turning to care for Elizabeth. "Just rest," he assured her. "Faith'll bring him to you as soon as she gets him cleaned up a bit."

Elizabeth's face revealed her jumble of emotions—she was smiling, laughing, and crying all at once. Abigail, tears mixing with a big smile on her face, eased Elizabeth back into the pillows. "It's a boy, Abigail!" Elizabeth said, her voice thick with emotion.

Abigail nodded as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "It is! A very healthy baby boy!"

A small cry drew their attention to the left and they saw Faith approaching them, the now clean and bundled baby in her arms. "He is very healthy," she told them. "Ten fingers, ten toes..." A cry, much louder than his previous one, interrupted her and she laughed. "And very healthy lungs!"

Elizabeth and Abigail laughed harder. Faith knelt next the bed and gently laid the baby in Elizabeth's arms. "And a healthy amount of dark brown hair, too," she told them with a smile, tears glistening at the corners of her eyes.

Elizabeth steadied her baby in her arms and pulled the blanket away from his face. As she gazed at her son, an overwhelming sense of love swept over her and more tears silently slipped down her cheeks. The baby quieted in his mother's arms. After taking a peek at baby boy Thornton, Abigail stepped away, giving Elizabeth time alone with her newborn baby.

After several moments of reverent silence, Elizabeth whispered, "Oh, my Little One. Welcome to this world! You are so very loved!"

"You know," Abigail said as she leaned over to take another peek at the baby. "I do believe he has his father's eyes!"

Elizabeth looked at Abigail, the smile on her face fading a bit at the mention of Jack.

"And his nose," Faith added. Elizabeth looked over at Faith, her face now contorted with so many emotions.

"He does?" A low, familiar voice carried into the room from the doorway. "It's a boy?"

Elizabeth's attention shifted quickly toward the door and her eyes widened as her mouth fell open. There in the doorway stood her wonderful husband, grinning from ear to ear and looking at her with so much love. She couldn't speak. She just watched as he moved towards the bed.

"Why don't we give you some time alone with your son?" Abigail suggested. She turned to Carson and Faith and told them, "Rosemary has some coffee and sandwiches downstairs." Carson and Faith nodded and followed Abigail toward the door. Abigail glanced once more toward the bed and smiled just before she left the room.

"We'll be back up to check on you in a couple of minutes," Carson assured as he followed Faith.

Elizabeth had not taken her eyes off Jack since he entered the room. He sat next to her, and enveloped both her and the baby in his arms. "Are you okay, Elizabeth?" his voice revealing his concern for her. When she didn't answer but just stared at him, tears now falling down her cheeks like twin waterfalls, he caressed her cheek and asked again, in a whisper, "Are you okay?"

Elizabeth took a slow breath and answered in an overwrought whisper, "I'm wonderful!" Her face broke into a big smile as she leaned in and gave him a very emotional kiss. When their lips parted, she whispered, "We have a son, Jack!"

"I heard," he whispered back as they both turned their attention to the baby. After they studied their son for several seconds, he told her, "Well, he may have my eyes and nose, but he definitely has your chin and..." he reached over and pulled the blanket back a little further from the baby's head. "And I do believe those are your ears," he said, his voice teasing.

Leaning against his shoulder, her smile grew even wider. She closed her eyes and breathed in, refreshing her memory that he always smelled like a mixture of leather, shoe polish, and witch hazel. They sat in silence for several moments as Jack studied his son while Elizabeth reveled in the moment. Her eyes flew open as she suddenly sat up and asked, "Jack, what are you doing here?"

His brow lowered and he gave her a quizzical look. "Well, you just gave me a fine son. Where else would I be, Mrs. Thornton?"

She had to laugh at his reply. Of course Jack would be with her. A small coo pulled her attention back to the little one in her arms and she saw their son sleeping soundly. Jack caressed the baby's face with his fingers. "Do you still want to give him the name we talked about?" he whispered in her ear.

She turned to him and asked, "What name?"

"William Thomas," he said.

She smiled. "After our fathers."

He nodded. "How about Will for short?"

"Will?" she asked, considering the name. "Will Thornton." She looked at the baby in her arms and smiled. "I like it. It's a good strong name," she finally said.

Jack kissed her cheek. "You are already a great mother," he told her.

Elizabeth turned to him and said, "I love you."

They kissed again but broke the kiss when the baby started to fuss, drawing their attention.

"Shh, Will, it's alright," Elizabeth soothed as Jack began to slowly rock all three of them. When Will continued to fuss a bit, he started humming "Amazing Grace." Tears again fell down Elizabeth's cheeks, overwhelmed by the awe and love filling her heart. She closed her eyes, praying the feeling would last forever. Outside, a bird began to sing a lovely tune, welcoming the day.

"Mom?"

The voice seemed to come from very far away.

"Mom?!"

The voice grew louder and broke through Elizabeth's reverie forcing her eyes to flutter open. Immediately, bright sunlight filled her vision and she squinted against it.

"Mom?!"

The voice was very close and very loud. As her eyes adjusted and her vision improved, she looked around quickly, shocked to find she wasn't in her bedroom. She realized she was outside but wasn't sure where she was exactly. A cool breeze blew a few errant pieces of hair onto her face. As she brushed them back into place, she saw a feather flutter past and land about two feet away.

"MOM?!"

She turned her attention from the feather to the direction from which the insistent yell had come and saw a young boy with dark brown hair staring at her, his face screwed into a frown.

"Mom! Throw the ball!" the boy called to her, his voice filled with frustration.

"What?" she heard herself ask, though she was still not quite in the moment.

"THROW ME THE BALL!" he yelled, exasperated.

"William!"

The low voice drew the attention of the boy however Elizabeth's eyes remained transfixed on the boy who had been yelling at her.

"Do not yell at your mother, young man," she heard the low voice admonish the boy.

"Yes, sir!" the boy quickly replied as he turned back to Elizabeth. "I'm sorry, Mom, PLEASE throw me the ball."

Elizabeth continued to stare at the boy. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her that he had called her Mom several times. She studied him, taking in his unruly dark brown hair, dimples, and big hazel eyes.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" she heard the low voice ask, startling her. She shifted her attention from the boy to the man who'd spoken. Bill Avery stood about ten feet away, baseball glove covering his left hand.

"I...I... I'm fine, Bill," she answered, though her tremulous voice indicated otherwise.

Bill nodded. "Okay... then how about throwing the ball?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded before she reached down and picked up the ball at her feet. She glanced around and realized they were standing in the field next to Abigail's Cafe. She turned back and saw the boy, her son she now realized. Her mind reeled as she struggled with the quick passage of time. Hadn't she just been holding him, a newborn baby in her arms? She studied him in wonder as he raised his gloved hand. She tossed the ball gingerly, causing it to fall short, but he leaned in and scooped the ball before it hit the ground.

"Good catch, Will!" she praised, calling him by the name Jack has said before.

"Thanks, Mom!" Will replied as he flashed her a big smile.

"Alright, are all of you ready for some practice?" Lee Coulter called as he rounded the corner from Main Street. "We've got the big game against Buxton coming up next week."

Elizabeth suddenly realized there was a group of children playing in the field around them. They all started moving towards Lee as he dropped a large duffel bag on the field near the bleachers. Two of the kids emptied the bag, tossing a couple baseball bats and several baseballs onto the ground.

"Same practice plan as day before yesterday, Coach Coulter?" Bill asked.

"Yes, Coach Avery," Lee answered. "I think that worked pretty well."

Bill nodded. "Okay, my group... we're heading over there," he instructed as he pointed to the far end of the field, "to practice our throwing and catching."

"And my crew," Lee told the other kids standing around him, "we're going to do some batting practice. So bring those bats over to the diamond."

As the kids gathered up the bats and balls, a familiar voice whispered in Elizabeth's ear, "Buy me some peanuts and Cracker Jack?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Only if I get the prize!" She turned and Jack flashed her a big smile. They stood silently staring at each other before he gently kissed her forehead. They turned back to watch the practice and he slipped his arms around her waist. She leaned against him, her face revealing her happiness and contentment. A bird in the tree to their left started to chirp a lovely song.

"Abigail Elizabeth Coulter?!" Rosemary's sharp voice drew everyone's attention as she walked with purpose from Main Street onto the field. However, the bird defiantly continued its song.

"Rosie?" Lee called to his wife. "What is it?"

"Abby is supposed to be at home with me for her piano lesson," she informed her husband.

A girl dressed in denim pants and an oversized boys shirt that hung almost to her knees approached Lee and Rosemary from the back of the field, where she'd been practicing with Bill. "Mother, we have to practice for the game next week," she stated emphatically.

Elizabeth's eyes widened when she realized this girl, with her long blond hair pulled into a pony tail and tucked under a baseball cap, was Rosemary and Lee's daughter.

"Abby, you told me you'd be home right after school for your lesson," Rosemary informed her daughter, her tone quite stern. "We have our recital coming up in two weeks!"

"But our game is next week!" the girl countered, her voice confident, very much like her mother's. "We HAVE to beat Buxton!" When she noted her mother's unimpressed expression, she offered, her tone softer, "I'm so sorry, Mother. I forgot we were having baseball practice this afternoon. Would it be alright if I practice for an hour and then go home for my lesson?"

Rosemary looked to Lee, who did not say anything but simply smiled and raised his eyebrows in question to his dear wife. Rosemary exhaled slowly and rolled her eyes. "Oh, alright," she agreed, "But come straight home after an hour."

A huge smile filled Abby's face and Elizabeth smiled, too, noting that Abby had her mother's hair and her father's kind smile. "Thank you, Mother," she called over her shoulder as she sprinted back to join her teammates and Coach Bill.

Lee looked to his wife and smiled his agreement and thanks. Rosemary smiled back and shook her head. Then, she spotted a young man standing next to Lee. "And, you, young man," she admonished, pointing at him. "You will not be sneaking out of your piano practice either this evening!"

The dark-haired, blue-eyed boy replied, "Mom, Mounties do not need to know how to play the piano!"

"I'll have you know that your grandfather was a Mountie and played the piano quite well," she told her son. "So, Jack Coulter, you will have your lesson right after your sister's. No ifs ands or buts, young man!"

When Rosemary said her son's name, Elizabeth's hand flew to her mouth, surprised that Rosemary and Lee's son's name was Jack. Then, she remembered that Rosemary had called Abby by her full name—Abigail Elizabeth. She was truly touched that her dear friends would name their children after Jack, Abigail, and her.

"Come on, Will," Jack said emphatically, prompting Elizabeth to glance back at him. He released her waist and moved to her side, his left arm encircling her shoulders. She followed his gaze across the field and saw Will facing them as he caught the ball Bill had just thrown to him.

"Yes! Good catch, son!" Jack called proudly, his right fist pumping the air.

"Okay, throw it back, Will," they could hear Bill instruct, his voice carrying across the field to them. "Try a fast ball!"

"Okay, you've got this, Will," Jack encouraged from afar. "Remember to put your fingers on the seam..." his right hand forming the proper fast ball grip.

Elizabeth laughed. "Do you want to go out there and coach him yourself?" she asked.

Jack cut his eyes at her for a moment and gave her an aggravated grimace before turning his attention back to Will. The boy took his time then leaned back and threw a great fast ball straight to Bill.

"Pretty good!" Bill rewarded him after catching the ball.

"Pretty good?!" Jack repeated, his tone revealing his unhappiness with Bill's assessment of his son's fastball. "That was great!"

"It was," she agreed. "But coming from Bill, pretty good is actually high praise."

Jack nodded. "True enough," he concurred with a laugh. He gave her shoulder a loving squeeze as he turned his attention back to the practice.

"Elizabeth?"

She turned and and saw Rosemary approaching. "Hi, Rosemary, how are you?"

Rosemary sighed audibly. "Well, my afternoon plans have been scuttled once again by baseball," she groused. "Why don't we make the best of it and have some tea at Abigail's?"

"Oh," Elizabeth replied, her voice revealing her hesitance to leave Jack. He whispered in her ear, "Go ahead. I'm going to go out there with Will. I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek before releasing her shoulders and heading across the field. Elizabeth watched him, her expression revealing her deep love for him.

"Elizabeth?!"

Rosemary's call pulled her attention from Jack. Rosemary looked at her expectantly. "Tea? At Abigail's?" she asked again.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. Sounds good," she replied and started walking towards her friend.

Rosemary wound her arm around Elizabeth's. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with Abby," she said as she looked over to see her daughter throwing the ball to Bill. Will said something to Abby and then the two of them doubled over with laughter. Rosemary shook her head. "She seems to love baseball more the piano, singing, or even sewing!" She sighed and added in a low voice, "I just don't understand her."

Elizabeth patted Rosemary's arm. "Rosemary, sometimes our children have different interests than we do. And that is perfectly fine," she reassured her dear friend.

Rosemary looked at Elizabeth, her expression now a full pout. "But I wanted a daughter who loved all the things I love!" As soon as she realized what she said, her expression softened. "I suppose that's pretty selfish of me, I know." She expelled a slow breath. "I don't want to be a nagging mother."

Elizabeth smiled. "Rosemary, we're mothers," she told her dear friend. "I believe some nagging just naturally comes with the job."

Rosemary's expression broke into a laugh. "I suppose!" she conceded.

Elizabeth laughed, too, as she glanced back and saw Jack standing behind Bill, watching Will practicing his throw.

"Now, Elizabeth," Rosemary said, pulling Elizabeth's attention back, "we need to start planning the community carnival again. It's just a month away!"

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay, we can talk with Abigail about it while we have our tea," she agreed as they climbed the stairs to the cafe.

"I'm assuming you'll want me to reprise my role as The Amazing Madame Rosemary again!" the always eager actress enthused as they climbed the stairs to the cafe.

Elizabeth hurried into the cafe and moved to an empty table near the display case. She settled into her seat and glanced over, perusing the pies and cakes. She was doing her best to avoid answering Rosemary's question.

Rosemary stood next to the table, staring at Elizabeth, her eyebrows raised in expectation. "Elizabeth!" she called, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, ummm..." Elizabeth stalled, continuing to check out the pastries in display. "Well..."

"Good afternoon, you two!" Abigail greeted them as she entered the cafe from the kitchen. "Baseball practice, right? So, it's tea time?"

"Yes, it is, Abigail," Elizabeth replied.

"I just baked a coconut custard pie. Would you care for a slice?" Abigail offered.

"Oooo, that sounds delicious! Yes, please!" Elizabeth answered.

Abigail turned to Rosemary. "The same for you, Rosemary?" she asked.

Rosemary didn't respond as she stood, still waiting for Elizabeth to answer her question.

"Rosemary?" Abigail inquired again. "Pie?"

Rosemary continued her piercing gaze at Elizabeth.

Abigail's brow furrowed and she glanced to Elizabeth, confused, before asking again. "Pie, Rosemary?"

"Oh! Very well, yes! Pie," Rosemary finally answered, flustered.

Abigail gave Elizabeth a perplexed look before heading back to the kitchen. Elizabeth nodded, her expression attempting to explain the situation to Abigail.

"Well, Elizabeth?" Rosemary asked to regain her friend's attention. "Madame Rosemary? The fortune teller? At the carnival?"

Elizabeth slowly exhaled and smiled. Her dear friend could be quite single-minded and tenacious, but Elizabeth knew that Rosemary had the best of intentions. "Yes, of course," she told her.

Rosemary's face lit up as her smile grew wide. "I'll look for my costume in the attic as soon as I get home!" she pronounced as she slid into the chair across from Elizabeth, who nodded and glanced around the cafe. The place really wasn't busy at all as only two other tables had a handful of customers seated at them.

"You know?" Rosemary asked. "We should make some signs to advertise the carnival during the baseball game against Buxton next week. Some of the good citizens of Buxton might want to attend. I mean, the more the merrier! And the more money we make, the better for the school!"

Elizabeth nodded. "We could do that and invite them to come. It might be a long ride for them for just a carnival but..."

"JUST a carnival?!" Rosemary interrupted. "Elizabeth, ours isn't JUST a carnival. Our Hope Valley School Carnival is THE carnival of the year! Everyone knows that!"

As Elizabeth started to reply, Abigail arrived carrying a tray filled with their tea and slices of pie. "Here we are," she offered as she set the refreshments on their table. When she finished, she placed the tray on the display case and told them, "Let me check on my other customers and then I'll join you. Sounds like you're talking about the carnival."

Elizabeth nodded as she poured some cream into her tea.

"Now, let's see," Rosemary mused aloud, "we'll have Abigail's cupcakes, as always, and the three-legged races, tug of war, the kissing booth. But, if you remember, Florence told us last year that she was retiring from that, so we'll need to get someone else. Perhaps Katie would do it. Well, as long as Hickam doesn't mind his wife doing that."

Abigail returned, taking a seat between them at the table. "So, what have you two planned so far?" she asked.

Elizabeth began to reply but was interrupted by Rosemary. "Actually, I was just about to suggest to Elizabeth that we have a treasure hunt for the students."

"A treasure hunt?" Elizabeth asked, clearly not impressed by the idea.

"Yes, you'll prepare a list of items they can find around town. It could be simple objects like pencils or pine cones or buttons. Or it could be something much more difficult to find such as horseshoes or... pumpkins... or...oh...well...I don't know... maybe... maybe..."

"Seashells?" Abigail interjected.

Rosemary frowned. "Now, Abigail, where would the children find seashells around Hope Valley?"

"Where are they going to find pumpkins in April?" Abigail countered, stifling a laugh.

Elizabeth bit her lip, also trying not to laugh.

Rosemary exhaled her frustration as she conceded, "Well, maybe not pumpkins. But I'm sure Elizabeth and I can come up with a challenging list for the students. And then Lee will, of course, provide a hay wagon for hay rides. I hope Clara would be willing to do musical chairs, again..."

As Rosemary carried on with her list of carnival ideas, Elizabeth closed her eyes and sipped her tea, trying not to think of all the work that Rosemary was planning for her. As she attempted to think of something else, she realized Rosemary's voice had been replaced by a much deeper voice.

"Mom?"

—

 **Story Notes: At this point, you're probably thinking what in the heck is going on? Stick with me! One more chapter to go and all will be revealed.**

 **Disclaimer: Elizabeth Thornton, Jack Thornton, Abigail Stanton, Bill Avery, Rosemary Leveaux, Leland Coulter, Carson Shepherd, and the other good citizens of Hope Valley do not belong to me. The Hallmark Channel/Crown Media, Believe Pictures, and Motion Picture Corporation of America own these characters. I'm just playing with them for a little while and I promise to return them relatively unscathed! There are a couple of new characters that are creations of my vivid imagination. Many thanks to Janette Oke, Michael Landon, Jr., Brian Bird, Brad Krevoy, and the entire cast and crew of When Calls the Heart, and, of course, all of the Hearties! Y'all rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _"I've heard it in the chillest land,_

 _And on the strangest sea;_

 _Yet, never, in extremity,_

 _It asked a crumb of me."_

* * *

"Mom?"

The male voice sounded so far away.

"Mom?!"

As Elizabeth struggled to focus on the voice, she became aware of many voices all around her. The jumbled voices created quite a cacophony as she tried to make sense of what was happening. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find she was sitting in a large room filled with people. Someone touched her arm, startling her. She swiveled her head in the direction of the person who had touched her and saw a hand on her arm. Her gazed shifted up, trying to see who it was.

"I know you're tired from the trip, Mom, but the ceremony is about to start," the dark haired young man sitting next to her said, punctuating the statement with a warm smile.,

As the young man's smile grew wider, Elizabeth noticed the deep dimple in his right cheek. She looked into his hazel eyes and immediately knew that this was her son, Will, but he was no longer a child. He was quite grown up now, wearing a very handsome suit and tie. Her forehead wrinkled as she struggled to understand how that was possible. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she slowly exhaled, her attention was pulled to the left by a very familiar voice.

"How can you possibly nap at a time like this, Elizabeth?" Rosemary queried.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw Rosemary staring at her. "A time like this?" she asked, the words slowly tumbling out of her as though she didn't know what she was saying.

"I'm an absolute bundle of nerves right now! I just can't believe this day has come! It all just went so fast!" Rosemary replied.

"Mother, you've known this day was coming for a long time. He's been here at the academy for six months!"

Elizabeth followed the voice and saw a young woman sitting on the other side of Will. She studied her for a moment, taking in the beautiful blonde hair and warm grey eyes, and it dawned on her that this was Abby, Rosemary and Lee's daughter. "And he's been telling us since he was little that he wanted to be a Mountie," Abby continued. "So his graduation from the RCMP Academy today is not a surprise."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she realized they were all there to attend Rosemary and Lee's son's graduation from the Mountie Academy. She looked at Will and noted that he was not wearing red serge. She exhaled a slow breath of relief. Though she wouldn't have discouraged Will had he decided to follow in his father's footsteps, she was quite relieved to know that he had not. Her gaze fell to Will's right hand, which was clasping Abby's left hand. She, then, noticed that her engagement ring, the one Jack had given her when he'd proposed in front of the school he'd built, was on Abby's ring finger. She glanced to her own left hand and saw that she was wearing just a simple, gold wedding band.

"At the reception last night, several of Jack's instructors told us that he was one of the top cadets in his class," Will offered, trying to reassure Rosemary. "They said they are sure he is going to be an excellent Mountie."

"Well, well, I know... I mean... of course he will..." Rosemary sputtered.

"Rosemary," Lee leaned forward from his seat at the end of the aisle and soothed his wife. "Sweetheart, Jack is going to be fine. He's well trained and, like Will said, he's the top of his class. He's strong and brave. And he's following his heart. That's certainly the best we can hope for our children. Right, sweetheart?"

Rosemary's expression softened. "Well, of course," she agreed. "I just can't help seeing the freckled-face little boy who would ask me to make him spaghetti and Black Forest Cake."

Lee smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I'm sure he'll still want that whenever he comes to visit us," he assured her.

Rosemary nodded and gave her husband a warm, loving smile. Then she turned her attention to Abby and Will, her expression revealing that her brain had quickly switched gears. "So, now we need to talk about your wedding plans, Abby! Perhaps your father and I can travel with you back to Calgary and we can shop for your wedding dress."

Abby looked to Will and they exchanged smiles for a moment before she turned back to her parents. "Mom, we've only been engaged a week! We have plenty of time! We won't even be married until we finish school next year. And doesn't Dad need to get back to the mill?" she asked.

Lee started to answer but Rosemary beat him to it. "Well, of course, but he can spare a day or two for us to shop for your wedding dress." She looked to her husband and nodded, her eyes conveying to him the all too familiar message that it was in his best interest to agree with her.

He smiled and concurred, "Of course we can. I'll give Mike a call from the hotel this evening."

Rosemary nodded. "I have no doubt Hickam can handle things for another day or two." She returned her attention to Abby. "This will be such fun! We'll find you an amazing wedding dress! And then we can start planning the ceremony and the reception." Rosemary clapped her hands, clearly pleased.

"You'll come to Calgary with them, won't you, Mom?" Will inquired.

Elizabeth had been mesmerized, taking in the conversation. She was a bit stunned when she realized that she needed to participate in it.

"Abby and I have another week off before our law classes start again. So, I can show you to some of my favorite places," he offered, trying to entice her. "You haven't been to Calgary since I started school there. Let me show you the city. You'll stay and go back to Hope Valley with the Coulters, won't you?"

Elizabeth took in her son's smile and the expectant look in his eyes. Realizing that she couldn't possibly tell him no, she placed her hand on his arm and assured him, "Of course."

Will's smile widened, making the dimple in his right cheek deepen again. So much about Will reminded Elizabeth of Jack. She felt a familiar pang of sadness pull at her heart. Then, she realized Will had said that he and Abby were in law school. Her son was going to be a lawyer—a man who upholds the law, like his father. And he was getting married... to Rosemary and Lee's daughter. All this news had her head spinning. She found herself feeling quite overwhelmed, but she didn't want the others to see her upset. "Did you notice where the ladies' room is?" she asked Rosemary. As she waited for the answer she took a slow, deep breath, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Oh, well, no, I..." Rosemary started but was interrupted by her daughter.

"It's in the back, through the doors, and on the right," Abby said.

"Are you alright?" Will asked as he reached for her hand.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth attempted to reassure him, mustering a wan smile to mask the anxiety she felt brewing inside. She patted his hand. "I just need to use the restroom."

Will nodded and released her hand. She stood and made her way to the aisle, squeezing past Rosemary and Lee.

"Hurry!" Rosemary called after her. "The ceremony is starting any minute!"

Elizabeth nodded before she rushed up the aisle and through the back doors. She looked to her right and spotted the ladies' room. However, instead of going there, she walked straight ahead, through the doors and out of the building.

It was a warm, sunny day and she turned her face to the sun as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. So much was happening, all at once it seemed, and she needed a few moments to herself to get her emotions under control. Her son was a grown man... in law school... and engaged to marry Rosemary and Lee's daughter...who was also in law school. She couldn't believe how quickly time had flown. It felt like yesterday she was pregnant, waiting for Will to come into her world. As she pondered over all these things, she slowly became aware of arms encircling her waist. She leaned back into the strong, warm embrace.

"Jack," she whispered, exhaling the deep breath she'd just taken in.

"Elizabeth," he replied, saying her name the way only he did.

She opened her eyes and saw the wind send a small pile of leaves on the bottom step swirling past her. A colorful feather joined the leaves as they continued rolling down the walkway. She closed her eyes again and relaxed, feeling Jack's strength buoy her. She felt stronger and lighter at the same time. They stood like that, motionless and silent, for several minutes. In the distance, she heard a bird singing. It's song sounded so familiar but she couldn't quite remember the name of the tune.

"We really should get inside. The graduation is starting," he whispered into her ear, pulling her attention back.

She opened her eyes. "I know," she acknowledged as she reluctantly stood up straight.

He released her waist and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they headed back inside. She opened the door to the auditorium and it was clear the ceremony had already begun. Not wanting to disturb everyone, she decided to stand in the back to watch. She saw both Rosemary and Will turn around and search for her. She waved to them, letting them know she was fine back there. Will nodded and turned around to watch the ceremony. However, Rosemary's mouth turned downward into a frustrated frown. Then, Lee whispered in her ear and she turned her attention back to the stage as the commissioner continued his welcome speech.

Elizabeth shifted her attention to the ceremony, too. She stood near the back wall, leaning against Jack as he held her close. "I'm so glad you're here," she whispered.

"I'm always here, Elizabeth," he assured her, his voice low. "I could never leave you."

His words seem to reverberate through her mind and she felt herself becoming quite upset by them. She turned and looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. "But you did... you did leave me..." she whispered hoarsely, her voice cracking with emotion and tears filled her eyes.

Jack looked down at her, his eyes filled with love.

"How could you leave us? How could you?" The tears were now flowing like gentle streams down her face.

He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Elizabeth, I didn't leave you. Death couldn't keep me from you or Will. I've always been with you and I always will be," he told her, his voice warm and soothing. "You're never alone. I promise you."

She felt a wave of calm and warmth and lightness wash over her. She looked into his eyes and her tears stopped. He smiled, leaned in, and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"John Leland Coulter," the announcer called, pulling her attention back to the stage. She clapped for young Jack, looking so mature in his red serge uniform as he accepted his diploma and crossed the stage. She looked to Rosemary and Lee, and saw them clapping, their faces beaming with pride for their son's accomplishment. "They named him after you and he became a Mountie, too," Elizabeth told Jack in a low voice.

Jack nodded. "He'll make a fine Mountie," he declared.

As the ceremony continued, Elizabeth watched from the back, feeling quite peaceful and content with Jack next to her. As the commissioner was thanking everyone for their attendance, Jack squeezed her shoulder. "You will love again, Elizabeth. I want you to. You deserve to be happy and to laugh. And remember that even if you don't see me, I'm here. I'm with you, Elizabeth. Always." She heard his voice and the words filled her mind, heart, and soul with warmth and happiness.

As the cadets filed off the stage and out the side door, everyone in the audience stood and headed for the exits. The Coulters and Will joined her in the back of the room.

"We should go find our new Mountie and head to dinner," Lee told them as he glanced at his watch. "Our dinner reservation is in about a half hour."

They all nodded and started toward the back door.

"We can't dilly-dally over dinner," Abby advised them. "Jack and some of the other cadets are playing at Oke's Public House this evening."

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"How could you?" Lee asked. "We've bought that boy five guitars and a banjo! He could be a one-man band!"

Rosemary snaked her arm through Lee's elbow and pulled him close. "But of course! We have to encourage his creativity. He'll need it now more than ever. Being a Mountie is quite stressful and it can be dangerous." She suddenly realized what she'd said and turned to Elizabeth. She reached for Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it. Her eyes conveyed her apology.

Elizabeth shook her head, reassuring Rosemary that she hadn't said anything wrong. She felt an arm encircle her shoulders and realized it was not Jack this time. It was Will. "Maybe when Mr. Coulter calls Mr. Hickam you should call Stephen to let him know you'll be staying in Calgary a few days and getting back to Hope Valley later than you thought," he told her.

"Stephen?" she asked.

"I wish he could've come with you," Will told her.

"Well, between running the newspaper and having to manage the farm, he just couldn't spare time to make the trip. In fact, he had to plant the pumpkins this week," Lee added. "Your stepfather has really turned into quite a farmer."

Will laughed. "Who'd have ever thought the big city newspaper guy would be planting pumpkins?" Then he turned to Elizabeth and said, "Well, Mom, you probably knew he had it in him."

Elizabeth slowly nodded, though her eyes revealed her shock and confusion. Stephen... newspaper guy... farmer... stepfather... The words swam through her mind. She suddenly felt very light-headed.

Will felt her tremble and reached for her with his other arm just in time to catch her as she fell limp. "Mom?!"

Thoughts tumbled through the fog in Elizabeth's mind... Will... grown up... getting married... she was married again...to Stephen... they lived on a farm... and Jack... always with her...

"Elizabeth?"

The voice cut through her foggy thoughts.

"Elizabeth?" the voice pulled her out of her sleepy daze. She felt so groggy, like she'd been asleep for days. She tried to open her eyes, but they didn't want to obey.

"Elizabeth?!" the familiar voice beseeched. "Are you alright?"

Finally, she was able to open her eyes and Rosemary's concerned face filled her vision.

"Rosemary?" she mumbled groggily.

Rosemary exhaled with relief. "Oh, thank goodness!" And then, she admonished, "You scared me half to death! I didn't think I was ever going to get you to wake up!"

Elizabeth didn't answer. She lay still, staring at Rosemary, as her brain struggled to process what was happening... or, rather, what had happened. Her eyes darted around and she realized she and Rosemary were alone in her living room.

Rosemary's mouth turned downward into a frown. "Are you okay?" she asked, clearly concerned.

"I think so," Elizabeth replied after several moments. "I just... I think... I th... I think I had a dream." She looked around and found she was on her couch and Rosemary was kneeling next to the couch. Her hands flew to her abdomen and felt her very pregnant belly. She took a slow, deep breath as she tried to calm herself.

Rosemary watched her friend, concern making her brow furrow. She was about to say something when Elizabeth spoke again, "It must've been a dream." She shook her head and exhaled a low exclamation, "Wow."

Rosemary's eyes widened as he eyebrows raised. "It must've been quite the dream!"

Elizabeth nodded her agreement and then asked, "What are you doing here, Rosemary?"

"It's late so I came to check on you," she answered as she stood. "You've slept away enough of the morning. It's past nine already! So, let's get you some breakfast!" She punctuated the statement with a clap of her hands as she stood.

Elizabeth smiled and slowly pushed up into a seated position, swinging her feet to the floor. Rosemary handed her the robe that was draped over the nearby chair. Elizabeth took the robe and pressed up from the couch. As she started to put on her robe, she suddenly doubled over. "Oh!" she gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" Rosemary exclaimed as she moved next to her and cradled her arm in her hands. "What is it? Is it the baby?"

Elizabeth, with Rosemary's help, eased back down onto the couch. Her head down, she tried to breathe through the pain. After a minute or so, with an uncharacteristically silent Rosemary next to her, she felt the pain begin to subside. She looked up at Rosemary. "I think Will is ready to make his debut!"

"Will?" Rosemary asked, confused. "How do you know it's going to be a boy? And... I mean... honestly, Lee and I were thinking... if you do have a boy that... well... that you might name him Jack."

Elizabeth smiled. "I considered that but Will is the name Jack wants."

Rosemary looked at her, clearly perplexed.

Though she realized it must've all been a dream, Elizabeth wasn't prepared to explain it to anyone. "Well... you see, in my dream... there was a little boy..." she struggled, stumbling over her words. She quickly realized that she had no idea how she could describe it.

"That really must've been some dream!" Rosemary observed.

Elizabeth nodded. "I don't know how to explain it. I don't even know myself what it all meant... but it was so vivid."

"I wish I could remember my dreams," Rosemary opined. "I mean, I know I dream. Every night, I'm sure. But I just can't seem to remember them at all. It really is so frustrating. I really wish I could recall..."

As Elizabeth listened to Rosemary carry on about her forgotten dreams, another labor pain gripped her. She lowered her head and massaged her belly gently. She breathed deeply, trying to keep from crying out because the pain was quite sharp.

"...and Lee has some of the strangest dreams sometimes," Rosemary continued, oblivious that Elizabeth was once again in pain. "He'll tell me about them over breakfast and I tell him he's lucky he can remember his dreams. It truly is quite baffling to me..."

"Rosemary!" Elizabeth interrupted. "This is not a dream. This baby is coming. And it seems to be coming very fast! So perhaps you should go tell Lee to get Abigail, Carson, and Faith."

"Oh yes! Of course! Like we practiced!" Rosemary quickly stumbled backwards towards the door. "You just stay still and I'll go get Lee. I won't be but a few seconds, I promise!" She turned and rushed out the door, leaving it ajar. "Lee! Lee! The baby's coming! The baby's coming! I mean, the time has come!"

Elizabeth settled back on the couch, as the pain once again subsided. She drew gentle circles on her belly and whispered, "Soon, I'll be holding you in my arms, little one." She looked up and softly said, "Our baby is coming, Jack!" She continued the gentle massage, soothing her baby and herself. She sat back against the couch, humming "Amazing Grace" to her little one. Then, there was a loving voice that she felt rather than heard, "I know, darling Elizabeth. I'm here. I'm always here."

She closed her eyes, leaned back against the couch, and felt a warm, loving embrace envelop her. As she waited for her baby boy, a bird just outside her window joined her in singing the lovely, familiar, comforting song. Dreams of the future played through her imagination and a smile curled at the corners of her mouth as a wonderful, powerful feeling perched in her soul.

Hope.

* * *

 _"A bird doesn't sing because it has an answer, it sings because it has a song." -Maya Angelou_

 **Story Notes: This story was inspired by Elizabeth's letter to Jack from season 5's "In My Dreams" episode: "It's comforting to know that if you can't be with me in my waking hours, I will see you in my dreams." Emily Dickinson's poem "Hope," which was featured in season 1 of "When Calls the Heart," provided some sweet motivation. And, finally, it was also inspired by experiences that I and others I know have had of loved ones who've passed away but seem to visit us still. Those experiences sometimes bring confusion but they also bring peace and love. Are they dreams? Or something else?**

 **Like the bird, we may not have answers, but we all have a song. I hope your song is a happy one. God bless!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! If you have a moment, I hope you'll share a review.**

 **Disclaimer: Elizabeth Thornton, Jack Thornton, Abigail Stanton, Bill Avery, Rosemary Leveaux, Leland Coulter, Carson Shepherd, and the other good citizens of Hope Valley do not belong to me. The Hallmark Channel/Crown Media, Believe Pictures, and Motion Picture Corporation of America own these characters. I'm just playing with them for a little while and I promise to return them relatively unscathed! There are a couple of new characters that are creations of my vivid imagination. Many thanks to Janette Oke, Michael Landon, Jr., Brian Bird, Brad Krevoy, and the entire cast and crew of When Calls the Heart, and, of course, all of the Hearties! Y'all rock!**


End file.
